


Three Sides of the Pyramid

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: That locket should never have been opened, but Evy was glad she was there when it was.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Three Sides of the Pyramid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my lovely beta for looking it over on such short notice! The title comes from something Ardeth says to Rick in "The Mummy Returns."

Evy had been surprised and pleased to receive the invitation from the Bembridge Scholars to give a brief lecture at their annual holiday gala. The event was held at Shepheard's, the venerable old hotel that had hosted so many archeological luminaries over the years, and the ballroom was decorated like an ancient temple, though it owed more to Cecil B. DeMille than Ramses the Great. 

Still, Evy felt quite at home in her delicate linen dress, fastened at the shoulders with golden scarabs and belted with cloth of gold. She gritted her teeth whenever someone spoke condescendingly about her mother being Egyptian or her husband being American. She was confident that she looked her best as she spoke about the syncretization of Isis with various other goddesses through the Greco-Roman era. It wasn't her particular speciality, but the centerpiece of the event was a cache of jewelry from the Temple of Isis at Philae which had somewhat mysteriously resurfaced after having passed out of known history around the year 30 B.C., with the death of Cleopatra.

Evy took a glass of champagne off a tray as she made her way through the crowd to where Rick was waiting. He looked so handsome in his white tie and dinner jacket, though he had grumbled quite loudly about wearing it. 

"You were great," he said as she approached. 

"Thank you." She tipped her face up and he kissed her briefly, as was appropriate in such a public setting. Her gaze was caught by the very handsome man standing next to him, and only his tattooed cheeks identified him as Ardeth Bay. His usually wavy dark hair was tied back in a neat queue. "You look quite dashing," she said, taking his hand. "I don't believe I've ever seen you in western clothes." Not that he didn't look dashing in—and out of—his usual Medjai robes, but there was something to be said for the way a dinner jacket sat on a pair of broad shoulders. "They suit you."

Ardeth bowed properly over her hand and his lips were warm against her skin. He gave her a brief smile as he straightened. "O'Connell insisted."

"I wasn't going to be the only one who suffered in a monkey suit."

"But you wear it so well." Rick leaned in and kissed her again, a little deeper this time, a promise of what was to come when the party was over and they adjourned to their hotel room. 

They hadn't all been together since just after their encounter with the Scorpion King, when they'd celebrated their victory and her return to life quite extensively. She'd missed Ardeth, and she knew Rick had as well. The thought of their reunion celebration went to her head as quickly as the champagne, and she grinned at him, and then laid a hand on Ardeth's arm. 

"Shall we take a look at the find that has even the Bembridge Scholars in a tizzy?"

Ardeth inclined his head and they moved through the crowd again, more easily this time as most people in attendance knew to get out of Rick's way when he walked so purposefully.

The jewelry was displayed on a pedestal draped with black velvet. There was a pair of hammered gold cuffs, a gold pectoral studded with rubies, a faience wig ornament in the shape of a large cat, an intricately filigreed lapis and gold brooch, and a colorful beaded necklace with a large locket that when worn would lie in the hollow of the throat. It was carved with hieroglyphics, and Evy pressed closer, trying to read it.

"'Isis comes to one who,'" she read aloud, then glanced at Ardeth. "It looks like part of it has been worn off."

"This is not an item I have seen before," he said in answer to her inquisitive look. "There are many lost or stolen artifacts for which we have only the briefest description. I can do some research, if you wish. A pharaoh's jewelry could be imbued with both political and mystical power."

"This definitely seems to be on the mystical side," Evy said. 

"Is it going to bring mummies to life and cause the end of the world?" Rick asked, frowning down at his empty champagne flute. He flagged a waiter and traded his empty glass for a full one, which he proceeded to empty immediately. 

"No. It appears to belong to a priestess of Isis."

"Very good, Evy." Godfrey Hayes-Battersby, deputy chair of the Bembridge Scholars board, gave her a condescending smile. "You're in the perfect spot for the grand finale of this evening's festivities."

"Oh?"

"We're going to open the locket." 

"Is that a good idea?" Rick asked.

"We have usually found it best to leave such things sealed," Ardeth added. 

"Pshaw," Godfrey said, waving a dismissive hand. "Superstitious twaddle. It's the twentieth century, gentlemen. There's no such thing as curses."

Rick and Ardeth exchanged a glance and Evy rested a hand in the crook of Rick's elbow, feeling the tension in his arm as he held himself back from punching the deputy chair of the Bembridge Scholars, likely for her sake.

The crowd gathered around the podium where the jewelry was displayed, pushing Evy, Rick, and Ardeth closer as Godfrey drew on white gloves before picking up the locket.

Evy was never sure afterward if it was a memory returning or just a common sense foreboding that made her say, "No, wait—" but her warning cry was ignored.

Godfrey flicked the catch, which opened easily enough, and a cloud of dust spilled out. It sparkled gold under the chandeliers, and the crowd, Evy included, said, "Ah," in unison.

There didn't seem to be anything else inside the locked except more worn hieroglyphics that Godfrey wouldn't let her examine. He seemed disappointed, and put the locket back on its velvet perch with a philosophical shrug. 

"A pretty trinket, nothing more," he said, walking away.

Evy wasn't so sure. She wanted to get a better look at the writing, especially the hieroglyphs inside, but Rick was leading her back towards the bar. The gold dust settled on her skin and in Rick's hair, and glittered in Ardeth's eyelashes before he blinked it away.

She stumbled, and Ardeth placed a hand on her back to help, and she could feel the warmth of his skin burning through the thin linen of her dress. She could also feel quite acutely every point of contact between Rick's hand and hers, and desire, always smoldering between them, flared up, like fire in her veins.

"Let's skip the rest," she said, squeezing his hand meaningfully. 

"I thought you wanted to dance," Rick replied.

"We can do that in our room." She glanced at Ardeth from under her lashes. "Why don't you join us for a nightcap?"

"Yes," he said, instead of his usual token protest that he didn't drink before he allowed himself to be cajoled into joining them. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her lips.

They made their way back upstairs to their room, and Evy was thankful Jonathan had taken Alex to stay in his room overnight so they wouldn't have to deal with him. She could barely think. The fabric of her bra rubbed at her nipples, and they ached to be touched, to be licked and sucked. To be worshiped as she should be, like a goddess.

As soon as the door was shut behind them she dragged Rick into a heated kiss, and when he came up for air, she turned to Ardeth, who approached her tentatively. His mouth was warm and his kiss gentle, and it wasn't _new_ anymore—they had done this several times and it was always glorious—but it wasn't familiar yet, either.

She stumbled back, overwhelmed by the desire rushing through her, and Rick was there to steady her, his big hands warm against her shoulders, easily undoing the scarabs that held it together. The dress dropped to the carpet, pooling at her feet, and she stepped out of it, kicking it away carelessly.

Rick worked at the hooks of her bra while pressing hot kisses up the side of her neck. Ardeth knelt before her, rolling her stockings down and following them with his lips. It was almost too much and not nearly enough all at once.

She turned her head to capture Rick's mouth in a searing kiss, moaning as he finally got her bra off and palmed her breasts. The touch of his hands against her nipples sent sparks of pleasure through her and she arched, seeking more. Her hips hitched as arousal pooled hot and wet between her thighs, and then Ardeth was there, his fingers gentle as they dipped inside her, his mouth hot and perfect as he sucked on her clitoris.

She trusted Rick to hold her as she draped her left leg over Ardeth's shoulder, spreading herself open to his tongue and fingers, wanton and shameless and desperate to find completion.

Evy was nothing but sensation, nerve endings sparking with electricity and pulsing with pleasure as her hips bucked against Ardeth's mouth. She came with a fierce cry, white light exploding behind her eyes. 

She was pliable under Rick's hands and against Ardeth's mouth, so when Rick bent her forward so he could slide inside her from behind before the fluttering aftershocks of her orgasm had even begun to subside, she went easily, lowering her leg to the floor and bracing her hands on Ardeth's shoulders. His face was glossy, his lips swollen and his eyes dark and heavy-lidded as she kissed him, the feel of Rick hard and thick inside her sending her over the edge again and drawing him with her.

They stumbled to the bed, Rick and Ardeth shedding their clothes as they came, though they kept getting distracted and kissing each other, hard and deep and open-mouthed, as she watched.

Rick still needed a few minutes to recover, so when they finally joined her in bed, she swung a leg over Ardeth's hips and sank down upon him, working herself into another frenzy while his hands gripped her hips tightly.

Rick knelt up behind her, playing with her breasts, and she came a third time, her whole body shaking with it, when Rick bit down on the spot where her shoulder turned into her neck.

She collapsed forward, whole body ringing like a bell, and while Ardeth spilled himself inside her with a guttural moan. They held her between them, trading kisses and touches until they were ready for each other, thrusting and surging together while she lay beside them, watching avidly and touching herself gently, still sticky with come.

They spent the night that way, until sometime just before dawn, exhaustion finally drew them down into sleep.

Evy woke to bright morning sunlight and a sudden inkling about what the locket had been. It never should have been opened, but Evy was glad they were there when it was.

When Rick and Ardeth woke, they found her with her nose in a book, and she might have stayed that way for the rest of the day if they hadn't engaged her interest by picking up where they'd left off a few hours ago, though without that frantic edge that had sent them rushing back to their room in the first place.

Several rounds—and a luxurious bath—later, they were having a late breakfast.

"What did you find?" Ardeth asked as he buttered his toast.

"It was sacred to Isis, just as I suspected." She took a sip of tea. "It was an invocation for the goddess to join with the priestess to make her, er, fruitful."

Rick coughed on his mouthful of coffee and Ardeth slapped him on the back. "Fruitful," he said when he could speak again. His voice was hoarse, though whether that was from almost choking or from recalling what they'd done last night (and this morning), she couldn't say.

"Isis was a goddess of life," Ardeth said. 

"Yes, and some of the Romans thought the rites of her temple were perverted," Evy added.

Rick snorted a laugh. "The _Romans_ thought someone else's rituals were perverted? Well, now I've heard everything."

"Indeed. I think that dust that spilled out was some sort of drug, likely an aphrodisiac, that was used in the rituals. I doubt we need to worry about anyone else using the locket for, um, nefarious purposes."

"We don't need the locket," Rick said with a roguish grin. "Want to spend the day in bed?" He jerked his chin at Ardeth. "You too, buddy."

It was foolish not to take advantage of the presence of the Bembridge Scholars board of directors, but Evy knew she'd made the right decision when she climbed back into bed with her husband and the man they both loved.

end

**Author's Note:**

> All the Egyptology in this story is made up. I read somewhere that Augustus did apparently think some of the rituals to worship Isis were "pornographic" though, and while I don't know whether it's true or not, I found it hilarious.


End file.
